


The Commander

by gaymingbinosaur



Series: Nichole [18]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, First Kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:54:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26826202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gaymingbinosaur/pseuds/gaymingbinosaur
Relationships: Cullen Rutherford/Female Trevelyan, Cullen Rutherford/Trevelyan
Series: Nichole [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1649242
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	The Commander

Nichole felt her throat tightened as she saw Cullen’s eyes drift towards her lips. She knew that she should pull away before someone walks in and sees the two of them, but she couldn’t do anything but stare at his mouth that seemed to get closer to her. Cullen pulled away like he realized his mistake before Nichole wrapped her arms around him, not wanting him to leave and pretend this didn’t happen. She placed her lips against his, trying to not think of the future and all that could go wrong. She just wants this one moment to be separate from reality and that there was no way her relationship with The Commander of the Inquisition could cause any harm to The Inquisition. Because she was aware the moment she left his arms cruel reality would come crashing around her.


End file.
